1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toe-cap molding machine, and more particularly relates to a toe-cap molding machine that can be assembled and disassembled conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional toe-cap molding machine has a body, a clamping device and a shoe-tree mount. The body has at least two cylinder groups. The clamping device is securely connected to the body by screws and is connected to one of the at least two cylinder groups to enable the clamping device to move relative to the body. The shoe-tree mount is securely connected to the body by fasteners and is connected to other one of the at least two cylinder groups to enable the shoe-tree mount to move relative to the body. In use, the clamping device and the shoe-tree mount can be moved to each other relative to the body by the at least two cylinder groups. Then, a material for a toe-cap of shoe that is mounted on the shoe-tree mount can be molded by the clamping device and the shoe-tree mount.
However, the conventional toe-cap molding machine can provide a molding effect to the material for the toe-cap of shoe, when the conventional toe-cap molding machine is needed to change with different sizes of the clamping devices and the shoe-tree mounts, a user needs to loosen the screws and the fasteners from the body to separate the clamping device and the shoe-tree mount from the body and this will increase the time of disassembling and assembling the different sizes of the clamping devices and the shoe-tree mounts. In addition, the screws and the fasteners may be damaged after a long time in use and this will influence the stability and the operation between the body, the clamping device and the shoe-tree mount of the conventional toe-cap molding machine.
Therefore, the present invention provides a toe-cap molding machine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.